


"I bet you for five jellies"

by lllogical



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seongwoo is also dumb and a tsundere, daniel is dumb, i have no idea tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: Holy shit, they were kissing.





	"I bet you for five jellies"

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello im back again with another terrible one-shot. It was only supposed to be a small drabble again, but it escalated into a one-shot, it surprised me that I can even write this long. Also, I have no idea what happened, but I think I made this more dramatic than it really needs to be, but yeah nothing I can do.

“Seongwoo hyung, I'm going to climb this tree!" Daniel says with a big grin, patting the tree's brown bark like it's some trophy to be proud of.   


Setting aside the book he was reading, Seongwoo stares at his best friend with a blank, unimpressed look. "Are you an idiot?" He says, "Daniel, You can barely keep yourself from tripping over nothing. How can you even climb that without falling?" 

 

"I'm a strong boy now! I bet you for five jellies that I can climb this tree!" Daniel argues. 

 

The thirteen-year-old rolls his eyes. "Just because you turned twelve yesterday, it doesn't make you strong." 

 

"It does! Mom said that once a boy turns twelve, they're considered strong already." 

 

"Well, auntie lied then,” Seongwoo claims. 

 

"You're no fun, Seongwoo hyung!" Daniel huffs, jutting his bottom lips out and crossing his arms over his chest. Seongwoo looks at the younger, his left eye twitching.  


When Daniel saw the way Seongwoo twitched, he smirks internally. He knows how much the older hates being called that. But it's the only way he'll give in.

 

_One, two, three_ , Daniel counts in his mind, watching the way Seongwoo was debating with himself. The way his eyebrows were scrunched up and his eyes looking down at the ground as if it was insulting him were a telltale. His best friend was so easy to read. Daniel giggles, Seongwoo was really adorable.   


He waits for the older to finish and once he sees the determined look on the other, he knows he's won. "If I climb up to that trunk, then you owe me..." Daniel pauses, giving the older a teasing grin, who in turn rolls his eyes. 

 

"A kiss." "Jellies." They said at the same time.  

 

"Wait, what?!" Seongwoo looks at Daniel with wide eyes. "But I thought you want jellies?" He exclaims.   


"Well, I changed my mind. I want a kiss." Daniel taps his lips, puckering it. "On the lips." He then winks at the older. 

 

Seongwoo blushes, looking away and scoffing. "No way!" 

 

"Yes, way!" 

 

"No!" 

 

"Yes!" 

  
"Then no agreement!" 

"Not fair!" Daniel outburst. 

 

"Either you pick jellies, or else I won't agree with this bet," Seongwoo threatens, eyes challenging the younger's defiant one. 

  
Daniel groans, glaring at the older. "Fine," he spits out reluctantly. 

Seongwoo smiles. "We have a deal then, Mr. Kang. I owe you five packs of jellies if you manage to climb that high. Meanwhile, you will accompany me to the library for the next three days if you fail." He extends his hand, Daniel grabs it and they shake. 

 

Before the older can let go, Daniel raises their locked hands and brings his lips to the older's backhand, giving it a soft kiss. Seongwoo freezes at the bold action, face turning into a tomato as the seconds pass. He hastily pulls his hand away, cradling it against his chest and glaring at his best friend. 

 

"Cute," Daniel says. "Now, watch me win this bet, hyung.” He winks one last time before turning towards his mission, which now seems so tall and impossible to climb. But no way he was going to give up, especially when he needs to prove to his best friend that he's a strong boy now. He also wants that jellies, if he can’t have a kiss, then jellies will do. 

  


* * *

* * *

 

Finally getting over the unexpected peck, Seongwoo watches as Daniel places one foot against the tree's body and grasp his hands on it. The younger starts hoisting himself up, falling as soon as he places his other foot. Daniel groans and wipes his palms on his shirt. He worries for a moment if Daniel got splinters when he remembers that the younger was thick-skinned, thanks to all that b-boying he’s done, though it still didn't help subside his worries when the other starts climbing again. 

 

He clasps his hands together, nervous how this bet was going to turn out. His heart stutters every time Daniel would slip, but it would calm down once Daniel has a solid grip on the base. Watching the younger climb the tree, especially knowing how clumsy he was, was very frightening and Seongwoo feels like ten-years were taken from his life each time it looks like Daniel was about to fall. He swears, once this bet was over, he was going to smack him in the head. 

 

The younger was getting close to the trunk and Seongwoo was happy because it would finally be over when he sees it. On the branch, there lies a huge spider. Shit, what if it bites Daniel? Seongwoo once read in a book that it was dangerous to be bitten by a spider. He gotta warn his best friend. Before he knows it, he shouts, "Daniel! A spider!" 

 

Daniel halts, his head looking down at Seongwoo. "What did you say?"   


"I said that there's a spider!"   


"A what?!" 

 

"A spider, Daniel!" 

 

The younger looks at the bark, eyes searching everywhere for the spider. Seongwoo sees his eyes widen, the younger probably spotted the large spider. He thought that Daniel would change his position, but he wrong. 

 

"Holy—" Seongwoo's eyes widen when he sees the younger falling. 

 

"DANIEL!" He cries, kneeling down next to where Daniel lies. He shakily lays a hand on the younger and turns him over to his back. His heart falls down into the pit of his stomach when he sees his closed eye. "D-Daniel?" Seongwoo calls in a small voice, trembling hands patting the younger's cheek in an attempt to wake him up. 

 

"H-hey, are you okay? Daniel, open your eyes.” He calls, grabbing the younger's shirt and shaking it. "Daniel, i-it's not funny, wake up, come on!" Seongwoo's shaking the younger frantically now. 

  
Tears clouded his vision and they fall into Daniel's shirt. "Daniel, come on, wake up." He sobs, chest constricting at the still image of the younger. He rests his head on the other's chest. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it without any warning." He apologizes, more batch of fresh tears falling to Daniel's shirt. 

This was his fault. If he hadn't uncaringly shouted like that, Daniel wouldn't have fallen. Oh god, why did he even agree to this? He already knew what the consequence is, but he just had to let himself fall into the bait like that. Seongwoo should have ignored it. Now, look what his idiotic decision's gotten them. 

 

He gazes at Daniel's face, the younger still has his eyes closed. "Daniel," he calls, softly hitting the other's chest but there was no response. He tightens his hold on the other's shirt, crying into it. What if his best friend ends up in a coma? What if he never wakes up? He shakes his head. No, that can't happen. Daniel wouldn't leave just him like that. They both made a promise to be next to each other till they're old. The younger promised. 

 

Seongwoo wraps his hands around Daniel's neck and buries his face there. "Kang Daniel, wake up, you idiot." He begs, sobbing into the younger's shoulder. _God, please let him be okay_ , he prays, tightening his hug on the younger.   


“Seongwoo hyung, o-ouch, you're hurting my hand." He lifts his head from Daniel's neck so fast and sees the younger has his face scrunched up in pain. Seongwoo quickly lets go of him and grabs his face.   


"You're awake!" Tears of relief fall this time. He laughs, cradling Daniel's face carefully. "Oh my god, Daniel, you're alive!" He claims happily.   


Daniel laughs, though he starts coughing and Seongwoo hurriedly helps him up. He softly pats the younger's back, waiting for the coughing fit to subside. When it was over, he starts to attack the younger with questions. "Hyung, I'm fine. I just broke an arm." Daniel claims, slowly moving his left arm, wincing when the pain hits it. 

 

"B-but, what if you have a concussion? What if you fall into a coma? Daniel, you just woke up!" Seongwoo fusses, checking for more injury in the younger's body. 

 

"I've been awake the whole time, hyung." Daniel says and Seongwoo stops, eyes turning to the younger's face in an instant. 

 

"What? So, you mean to tell me that I was worried for nothing?" Daniel nods. "That I was crying over nothing?!" Seongwoo spits. 

 

"I did break my arm," the younger replies, raising his left arm slightly.  


"What the fuck, Kang Daniel. I thought you legit died!" Seongwoo stands up, glaring at Daniel. "I was so worried, you idiot!" He turns his back and starts stomping away. 

 

"Hyung! Where are you going?!" 

 

"Away from idiots like you!" 

 

"Hey! Don't leave an injured person alone here." 

 

"From what I see, you look fine. You even played a trick on me!" 

 

"But, hyung!" 

 

"Shut up, I'm leaving!" Seongwoo explodes, speeding up his steps. 

 

"Don't make an injured person run after you!" 

 

"I'm not, you're the one who chose to chase after me!" 

 

Daniel grabs his hands, he tried to pull it away but the younger has a tight grip on his wrist, so there was no use. He struggles for freedom a little bit more, but when he sees his effort to escape was futile, he reclines and gives up. "Are you done now?"   


He huffs and glares at the younger, not saying anything. They were quiet for a minute, but he gives in and nods, signalling that he has calmed down. Daniel sighs in relief and lets go of his wrist. The younger stares at him, his eyes asking him if he was going to walk away again, but Seongwoo rolls his eyes and motions for him to speak.

 

“Okay, good,” Daniel says. ”I’m sorry I played a trick on you. It was terrible of me to act like I was dead. But, hyung, I swear I was going to reveal I was awake, but then you started crying and I found it really adorable."   


"Shut up!" He looks away, embarrassment creeping to his face when he recalls earlier's moment. Oh god, how humiliating. 

 

Daniel laughs and Seongwoo turns to him with a death stare. "Aw, hyung, are you embarrassed?" The younger teases, his two bunny teeth poking out when he gives him a big grin. 

 

“I swear, I will kill you, Kang Daniel!" he threatens, though his tone doesn't match his expression, and his face was flaming red now at this point.  Flashback of him sobbing replays into his mind and he lets out a mewl, burying his face in his hands. 

 

"You're so cute, hyung! Look at you being embarrassed about crying. It's okay to cry about m—Ow! Ow!" Daniel cries in pain as Seongwoo starts to hit him in the arms.   


"Shut up! Shut up!" 

 

"I'm still injured here!" The older stops as soon as he realizes what he's doing. He looks at Daniel and sees that the younger was teary-eyed already and a bucket of instant regret spills over him. God, how could he forget? Daniel just fell. The younger was injured. He's so stupid.   


Seongwoo bites his bottom lips, chewing on it and looks at the younger with apologetic eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot," he mumbles, looking down at his fingers, which was fiddling with each other.   


An arm wraps around his shoulder and Seongwoo feels himself being pulled close to the other. When he looks up, he meets Daniel's face. He blushes at the close approximate, though he didn't look away, and plus, he saw that a red tint also splayed across Daniel's cheeks, which made him feel happy. They stayed in that position. He didn't know how many minutes they were like that, but it feels like an eternity. Though Daniel broke the moment and Seongwoo wants to complain because it was too short, but he keeps his mouth shut and waits for the younger. 

 

"I'm really sorry, hyung. It was my fault, so please don't be sad." The younger says, pouting. "Come on, don't be like that! You know I don't like it when you're sad."   


"Whose fault is that?"   


"Mine. But, hyung, I already said I'm sorry." Daniel says. "Come on, smile for me, pretty ongcheongie." Daniel pokes his cheeks and Seongwoo huffs, the tip of his mouth curling up into a small grin, though he bites his bottom lip to stop it, the smile beats his resolve and soon, he was laughing. Daniel joins him. "So, are we good now?" 

  
Seongwoo nods. "I'm sorry too, Daniel. I shouldn't have shouted like that." 

 

"It's fine, hyung. I only broke my left arm, and I can say that it’s a battle scar from fighting a spider while climbing a tree!”

 

He snickers. "You idiot," he says, “you didn’ even fight the spider.” Seongwoo huffs, softly smacking the younger’s head.  


“True, but still, I'm your idiot!" Daniel giggles. 

 

Seongwoo looks away, mumbling something. Daniel tilts his head to the side, confused. "Sorry, what did you say, hyung?"   


"I said, you're a strong boy now. You didn't even cry." Seongwoo admits, face heating up again. 

 

"You're really are the cutest, hyung!" Daniel pinches the older's cheek, giggling when he felt the skin under his finger warming up even more. 

 

"Shut up," the older mumbles. "Because it was my fault that you fell, I'll still buy you jellies."   


"What? Really?! Hyung, you'd do that?" Daniel asks.

  
Seongwoo says yes and Daniel hugs him, only with one arm though, careful not to jostle the injured arm. 

 

"Close your eyes." Seongwoo orders, stepping away from the hug. 

 

"Why?" Daniel asks. 

 

"Just close your eyes." He insists. 

 

Daniel pouts. "Fine." And he closes his eyes. 

 

Seongwoo stares at him for a second, watching at how the younger was starting to get impatient. He shakes his head, silently giggling when Daniel scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. A few more seconds passes and Seongwoo decides that he's been dragging this for too long. He takes one deep breath, okay, he takes three deep breaths before he finally raises his hands. They were trembling from nervousness, but it didn't hinder him from cupping Daniel's face. He gazes at the younger's closed eyes and slowly, he leans in. He closes his eyes, the same time Daniel opens his mouths and eyes.

 

"Hyu—" Daniel's sentence was cut off when Seongwoo's lips touch his. The younger's eyes widen as he looks at the person in front of him. Seongwoo had his eyes closed and was kissing him.   


Holy shit, they were kissing.   


The older lingers there for a few wee seconds before pulling away. Red paint appears on his cheeks once more, embarrassed by his actions. "Y-you also get that." He says before turning away and walking fast.   


Daniel stands there, dumbfounded. Seongwoo just kissed him. And now he's leaving him. It feels like he was sort of in a trance, the shock of Seongwoo kissing him still hasn't passed. He didn’t expect the older to kiss him like that, after all, his best friend kept denying him kisses since he’s started asking him last month. 

 

The younger blushes full force once realization hits him and he starts giggling, which escalates to a full blown laughter. Holy shit, Seongwoo kissed him. His best friend kissed him. Daniel's never felt so happy before.  

 

"Kang Daniel, I can hear you laughing from all the way here!" Daniel hears a shout from a distance. 

 

"Seongwoo! How can you kiss me and just leave me like that?" He shouts back and laughs again when he doesn't get a reply. 

 

"Shut up!" Came a few seconds later. 

  
"You're really are the cutest, hyung," Daniel claims before running to catch up to his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lesson of the day, don't climb trees. Also, don't be like them, call for an adult as soon as someone gets hurt. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
